


A New World

by deviant_SnK_Kira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Reader-Insert, canon character confusion, canon characters in modern setting, humor may fail at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviant_SnK_Kira/pseuds/deviant_SnK_Kira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos ensues when members of the survey corps start showing up at your doorstep...or worse in your house...with your brother. Oh yeah...and it only gets worse when you cosplay those same soldiers...<br/>Let the fun begin!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi stood in his office watching as rain soaked the cadets running through the courtyard. It had been just over three months since the last expedition, the last of anything except endless paperwork.

Hanji relentlessly pestered him and Erwin about capturing new titans; the only reason she hadn’t gone off on her own was their reminders about the lack of progress on Eren’s abilities. So far it seems to be remarkably effective at shutting the crazy woman up.

Levi turned away from the window stifling a yawn as he walked back to his desk which was still covered in piles of unread reports. Somewhere between him sitting down to work and nightfall, he  fell asleep.

The blackened sky still lit up with flashes of white as the rain continued and slowly the sound of thunder dimmed to silence as everyone slept. A faint light softened the blackness as the Wings of Freedom upon the cloaks of four soldiers began to glow a very weak blue.

Thunder rolled across the sky suddenly, loud enough to cause four sets of eyes to snap open, each one landing groggily on the faint blue light illuminating the night. As they stared a flash of white crackled along the sky; eyes fought to remain open as the light faded. The world around them slowly dissolved into nothing but a thick cloying blackness.

~Meanwhile in Our World~

You sat on a chair behind an old desk watching the door across the room. You were expecting one person to walk through that door, a middle-aged man whose wife had arrived last night. Magnolia’s Bed and Breakfast was usually a popular place to be, but this was January and between the cold and the Christmas spending of three weeks ago, it was definitely the slow season.

You didn’t mind of course, you loved the place regardless; your family had owned it for six generations now. The first decade it was open guests stayed in the house itself. Now, though, the front three rooms were public spaces and guests stayed in one of the nine cottages built on the three acres of land. The rest of the house was yours—well, yours and your brother’s.

Dominik was twenty-two and finished culinary school two years ago. He decided to help you at the B&B as a chef, much to your relief and guilt. You knew he was good enough to get a job at any restaurant he wanted, but instead he stayed here with you in a house thirty miles outside of the city.

You smiled as the door opened, a man in a business suit walking towards you as he spoke on his cell phone. Without a word to you he held out a piece of paper and waited impatiently as you got the key for him. As soon as you reached up the man snatched the key from you; glancing at the cottage number while he walked away still speaking on the phone.

_ <i>At least his wife was pleasant…prick.</i> _

And so began the boring five hour wait before you could lock up for the night. You spent the evening reading whatever magazines you happened to have laying around. Dominik walked out of the kitchen at six, waving over his shoulder on his way out the door to meet his friends for drinks.

After locking the door you unbuttoned the white blouse you’d been wearing over a light blue tank top. You began cleaning the common rooms as your stereo played in the background. An hour later you were back in the main room straightening the desk when you heard a loud thump behind you. Turning, you were surprised to see four people lying in a jumbled mess of limbs.

Staring wide-eyed, you noticed they seemed to be unconscious and somewhat familiar. You weren’t sure how long you stood there, but eventually you heard a soft click as Dominik unlocked the door.

“Man, it’s pouring out there! Damn weatherman said it would be clear…hey, (f/n), you alright?” Dominik looked at you worriedly, before noticing the people of the floor, “Who the hell are they?”

You glanced up at your brother for a moment, “I have no idea. They just showed up…” You trailed off as you noticed one of them began moving.

Dominik walked over to your side as the brunette boy woke up. He pushed himself up slowly then started looking around the room with bright green eyes. He seemed just as confused as you when his gaze fell onto you and Dom.

“Is it just me or have we seen him somewhere before?”

“I was thinking the same thing. All four look familiar, don’t they?”

The other three hadn’t moved yet so you carefully knelt down beside them, feeling the other boy’s gaze on your back. He watched you like a hawk as you looked over each of them, checking for injuries.  You noticed that the dark haired man’s ankle looked like it might be swollen.

“Dom, will you get some ice?”

Your brother nodded then left the room, a bit slower than necessary as he kept glancing back at you. Nervously you reached out to the man’s leg, intending to remove his boot, but that was when he decided to wake up.

As soon as your fingers touched the leather, his eyes snapped open and you found yourself suddenly on your back. He had you pinned with a hand on your throat…and he looked pissed. Grey eyes stared down at you as the other boy stepped up behind him.

“Corporal, I don’t think she’s dangerous.”

_ <i>Corporal? What the hell is that about?</i> _

“Get your fucking hands off my sister!” The man looked up at your brother as he dropped the ice onto a chair and stomped over in his “bodyguard mode”.  A minute later, the man slowly stood; keeping his eyes on your brother as he pulled you up.

“Wake those two up, brat,” the brunette nodded and immediately began shaking the others’ shoulders.

Pushing away Dominik’s hand you frowned as you looked over the short “corporal”. <i> _ He really does seem so familiar… _ </i>Then you noticed the harness and the jacket that all four wore.

“Holy shit…Dom, you think they’re cosplayers?”

“What are talking about?”

“Look at them…the jackets, those are the Wings of Freedom,” you didn’t notice the man’s eyes snap to you at the words, “and the 3DM gear harnesses….Corporal Levi Ackerman.” Both the short man and Dominik looked at you sharply, Dominik in surprise, the other in suspicion.

The boy finally got both of the other two up on their feet then turned to you, “Who are you guys?”

“I’m (f/n) and this is my younger brother Dominik. How did you get in here? I had the door locked.”

The blonde with the little group dropped their head slightly, “I’m not really sure. We were sleeping…t-then just woke up here. Um…I’m Armin, and these are Eren, Squad Leader Hanji, and Corporal Levi.”

You and Dominik looked at each other, trying not to laugh; until you realized that they were serious. “No way…that’s impossible.”

“Tch…why would we lie, the truth is shitty enough as it is.”

“Maybe so, but…”one look at their faces and any doubts vanished. Unless they were all magician insane asylum escapees then they were telling the truth. They were  _ the _ Armin, Eren, Hanji, and Levi from Attack on Titan…and they were standing in front of you…and, “Oh, shit.”

Without warning you ran from the room and up the stairs to your bedroom. If they really were who they said, then the last thing you needed or wanted to try to explain was the pictures and fan-fiction pieces you had scattered everywhere, in your room, your office, and one of the guest rooms. As you climbed the stairs, you could hear Dominik laughing…he knew exactly what you were doing, because he’s the one that showed you the anime that quickly became your obsession.

_ <i>This should be interesting…and potentially disastrous… _ </i>

You had everything in your bedroom and the office hidden away—as long as no one opened the closet that is—and now you just had to clear the guest room. Luckily it was the room with only the beginnings of your collection, mostly just a few pictures that you had bought from various artists. Admittedly the majority were compromising images of all four currently in the living room downstairs.

As you frantically piled pictures from the walls onto the bed you heard the stair creak making you freeze. You had a drawing of Hanji and Armin—though the blonde was drawn to look older—in your hand as you turned to find the aforementioned blonde standing in the doorway. Quickly throwing the last picture onto the pile you pulled the top of the blanket over the frames.

“S-sorry…your brother t-thought you could use some help.”

Smiling at Armin you made a mental note to kill Dominik as soon as possible, “That’s ok; I’m almost finished. Um… go on back downstairs, I’ll be there in a minute.”

You waved the boy off as you headed for the door to close it, before gathering up the pictures, blanket and all, to toss into the back of the closet. After throwing a new blanket on the bed you opened the door to see Dominik grinning at you like the Cheshire cat.

“Blondie looked a little confused, (f/n). What did he find you holding?”

“Nothing asshole…at least I don’t think he saw it,” Dom raised a brow at you, “Ugh…it was the one of Hanji and Armin in a lab together.”

“Oh…older Armin right? Perfect one to be holding when he walked in, huh?”

“Shut up! What the hell were you thinking anyway?” You punctuated the question with a punch to Dominik’s shoulder, actually making him wince slightly for once.

“Just thought it would be funny.”

Shaking your head you walked back the stairs to find the others circled around a blushing Armin, who kept looking over at the brunette woman with a funny expression on his face. Levi heard you coming and turned to you, pinning you with a glare.

“What the hell were you doing up there?”

“N-nothing…just had to tidy up a bit. Are you ok, Armin?”

“Wh—oh, yes, I’m fine…but who was that picture of? It looked like Hanji.”

“Eh! You have a picture of me?!” Hanji yelled as she ran up to you, grabbing your arm with her face only a couple inches from your own.

“No, of course not!”

Levi and Eren both looked at you oddly, clearly not believing your immediate—and entirely too quick—answer. Dominik snickered as you hurriedly turned from Hanji and walked into the kitchen to busy yourself with whatever menial task you could find.

“Don’t mind her…she can be a bit odd at times,” you heard Dom “explain” as you scrubbed the already clean counters, “You’ll get used to it...maybe. Anyway, since you guys have no idea where you are, how you got here or how to get back, I guess you’ll just have to stay here.”

You leaned around the doorway to look at your brother, “We’ve got the three guest rooms upstairs they can use. Armin and Eren can share a room so Levi doesn’t have to room with Hanji,” the woman pouted slightly at that while Levi’s face almost showed relief.

“Ok, so Levi you’ll be in the room at the far end of the hall—“

“He gets the one that Armin found me in earlier. You try to put him anywhere else and I’ll kick your ass.”

Dominik ignored your threat as he led the ‘guests’ to their rooms as you continued to clean, hoping that Levi would be ‘kind’ enough to not go digging through your closet.

 

_ Survey Corps Headquarters _

“What do you mean you can’t find Hanji?” Erwin asked a very anxious Moblit.

“I’ve looked everywhere, Commander. Her horse, gear, and notebooks, are all here, but she isn’t.”

Before Erwin could answer the door burst open as Mike walked in, “Sir, have you seen Corporal Levi anywhere?”

“He should be in his office,” Mike shook his head before Erwin even finished, “Have you checked—“

“Sir, I’ve been looking for him for four hours now. No one has seen him.”

Erwin’s brows creased in worry, “It’s the same for Hanji.”

The three men glanced at one another nervously; they all knew those two wouldn’t simply disappear, especially not at the same time. Someone knocked on the door angrily before barging in.

Mikasa stomped to Erwin’s desk, “Where is he? What the hell did Hanji do with him?”

She glared at the Commander, fingers tugging on the end of her red scarf, “Eren? He’s missing too?”

“And Armin…we can’t find them anywhere—what do you mean ‘missing too’? Who else is missing?”

“Hanji and Levi.”

Mikasa’s eyes went ice cold while still seeming to be blazing in fury, “What the actual fuck is going on here,  _ Commander.” _

The next morning you sat behind the desk drinking coffee while Dominik worked on breakfast. Your ‘guests’ hadn’t woken up yet, but you had left extra clothing for them this morning after raiding Dom’s closet. You turned towards the stairs as you heard a door close; before you could see who it was the front door opened as Maria, your best friend and fellow SnK fanatic, walked in.

“You will never believe what I just got asked!” Maria said while practically bouncing in place.

You glance to the said as you saw Levi and Hanji walk down the steps, the shorter man looking very upset...or well more upset than usual. Hanji was probably the reason, as she walked a step behind him and you notice that she was leaning forward slightly and speaking quick enough that you weren’t sure if she had even taken a breath since she began. Realizing you hadn’t paid any attention to Maria you turned back to find her staring at the other two.

_ <i>Oh God, she recognizes them! What the hell do I say!!</i> _

“Huh...that guy did say he already a few spots filled, but you guys are perfect! Usually I cosplay Hanji, but you look just like her. And I can’t believe you match Levi so well!” 

Shooting an apologetic look at Levi you stepped up to the girl that was currently putting Hanji’s insistent talking to shame. “Maria, what are you talking about? What guy?"

“Oh, right. So I was asked if we could gather some people to play roles in this film majors Attack on Titan movie. He wants the ‘actors’ all to be cosplayers and he has this whole big script written out for like an alternate SnK story. He let me read a little of it and it's absolutely amazing!”

“So we’re acting in it?” Maria nodded excitedly, “And now that you’ve seen these two you think they have a part?”

“Of course. Even if they aren’t now, they definitely need to be...oh, but we have to figure out who you’ll play. Usually you’re Levi.”

You saw said man’s head turn to face you with a strange look on his face as Hanji tried to suppress her giggling. “Yeah, for something like this I’d be too tall for Levi anyway...oh, maybe Mikasa? Does he have anyone playing her yet? Oh and I should probably mention that there are actually two more cosplayers upstairs...Eren and Armin.”

A few minutes later you managed to get the meeting place and time from Maria and ushered out the door claiming you had to get a bunch of stuff to get done before you could leave for the day. You also told Dominik about the the movie and how the others were now stuck playing themselves, much to Dom’s amusement, as you made a fresh pot of tea. Walking back into the living room/lobby you found Eren and Armin sitting with their superiors awkwardly.

“Here Levi, I made you some tea,” you said placing the tray in front of him as you added, “and don’t you dare say anything along the lines of ‘it better not taste like shit’ or I will pour it on your head.”

Hanji burst into laughter as the two teenagers looked about ready to run for the other side of the country while Levi simply glared at you as if he was considering the idea of a repeat performance of the courtroom scene, but with you as the main protagonist.

Ignoring his ‘death glare’ you simply smiled devilishly before sitting beside Armin on the couch. You chose not to comment on his tensing up as you sat instead smiling warmly at the boy as you asked, “so...you told these two about Maria’s visit I take it?”

Levi nodded as Hanji spoke, “What did she mean by cosplayers? And why did she say she was me and you were Levi?”

“Well about that…” And so you spent the next three hours trying to explain the concept of cosplay in terms that they would understand...which included what a movie was and how you make one.

Finally they all agreed that they understood enough that they wouldn’t be entirely lost, but would probably have more questions later...especially Eren who looked like he was so lost that he was forgetting some of the first half of the explanation already.

“Since she knows about you guys, she’s going to end up talking about you to this film director so you’ll kind of have to go now. Um, I guess you call it payment for the food and rooms? I’ll make sure they know that you’d only be doing this one time so they can’t try to get you guys again...unless for some reason you actually enjoy it or whatever.”

Hanji nodded ecstatically, clearly wanting to learn whatever she could, while Armin and Eren were slower to agree and looked nervous, at least they were until Armin pointed out that they would be leaving the B&B. Levi closed his eyes a moment before reluctantly giving in as Hanji begged and whined at him.

You decided to leave an hour early so they could have a chance to get used to things...seeing as how they had to be introduced to cars, the electronic signs and billboards, and of course you did have to warn Levi about the general filthiness of the big city...which you were not looking forward to.

And then there's the fact that they would want to explore everything since there were no titans and Hanji….

_ <i>Hanji...my beloved, excitable, hyperactive, little titan scientist...I’m going to need to put you on a leash…</i> _

 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some strong language because of certain characters *cough* Levi/Mikasa *cough*

Hanji was running around your cobalt blue RAV 4, making you laugh when she stopped suddenly to tilt her head to one side and slowly poke the car. You glanced at the other three; Levi simply watched Hanji--though you were pretty sure his eyes had widen infinitesimally, Eren seemed to be confused beyond thought (also clearly curious), while Armin appeared to be fighting the urge to mimic Hanji.

_I swear he really will grow up to be a blonde Hanji…_

“What the hell is that thing?” 

You turned to Levi with a smile, “A car...think of it like the carriages you’re used to, but without the need of horses.” 

He looked less than pleased with the idea, but you just walked up to the driver’s side door while hitting the unlock button. As the doors unlocked you heard the strangled cries behind you; turning you saw Hanji wide eyed making a small high pitched keening noise while Armin and Eren were both wrapped around each other, and Levi of course only glared at you. _Note to self...I should have manually unlocked the doors…_

“Sorry...should have warned you about that,” you smiled reassuringly at each of them before turning to the still open door of the B&B. “Dom! Hurry up!”

Dominic walked out the door a moment later, “Yeah, yeah...no need to yell (f/n).”

“With you? There’s always a need to yell...Levi sit up front with me--unless you’d rather sit beside Hanji and the brats,” you smirked as he glanced nervously between the car and Hanji, clearly not sure which would be worse. “Dom get Hanji in the far-back cause I don’t want her accidently opening the door while I’m driving.”

It was fifteen minutes later that you realized you really should have skipped the trip; you hadn’t seen another car on the way to the main city until you reached the highway. All four instantly tensed up and probably stopped breathing as well when you sped up. Then it began--what Dom termed the “Hanji Madness”--her face was smashed against the window only moving away to move to the other side. She would grin and wave like a lunatic, bouncing up and down like a puppy, and anytime she spoke she would end up shouting. 

Levi lasted all of two minutes before he began rubbing his temple with his eyes shut; thirty seconds later he turned to stare at Hanji while yelling about how she was giving him a headache and that he was going to feed her to a titan...which of course made her think that he had seen a titan--she promptly started the lunatic stage all over again trying to find the nonexistent titan. Dom did his best to ignore both of them, until Levi started moving as if he was going to crawl into the back after the madwoman. 

Sighing you reached over to Levi and tugged him back into the seat and pulled a scarf out of the center console before handing it to Dom. Your brother chuckled slightly before turning to kneel in the seat facing Hanji--you glanced occasionally into the rear-view mirror to make sure you didn’t miss her reaction. Once Dom was facing the woman he twisted the scarf so it would be easier to tie then slipped the material over Hanji’s head, just as she opened her mouth to yell no doubt. Her eyes widened a split second later as Dom tugged on the scarf so she was forced to lean backwards and he quickly tied it--pinning her with a glare when she turned to him.

“Remove that scarf and I will make sure you regret it Hanji.” Eren and Armin watched Dom nervously as he turned back around--though Levi seemed quite pleased with the outcome. Hanji pouted, but did nothing else once she noticed three people glaring at her. 

Skirting the edge of the city you reached the small diner that everyone was meeting at; after parking you cut the engine and nodded to Dom who turned again to untie the scarf. You turned slightly so were facing Levi; all four however were busy looking at the diner and the red neon lights in the windows as well as the other cars in the lot. 

“I don’t want that,” you spoke as Dom tried to hand you the scarf, “she’s drooled all over it.” You saw Levi glance at you in surprise then turn to the scarf in question with a look of disgust on his face; Dom just shrugged before dropping it on the floor of the car. 

Taking a deep breath you reached across Levi--ignoring the way he tensed up--and opened his door as Dom did the same to Eren’s door. A minute later you heard the door close and began leading the way into the diner until you heard a knocking sound. Turning you found Armin stuck in the car fiddling with the door trying to figure out how to open it; you took a step back towards him, but froze when you heard Dom snickering.

“You didn’t!” Dom’s answer was to start laughing outright, you punched him in the arm and stomped back to the car to let Armin out. “I so sorry…Dominic, what the hell is the matter with you?”

“Jeez..calm down. It’s not like he got hurt.”

“That is not the point,” you stopped in front of your brother and punched him again--harder this time so that he knew you weren’t just messing around. “Don’t you dare do that again...or we’ll be going to the dojo.”

Dom’s eyes went wide, quickly raising his hands in defeat; Levi seemed surprised at the sudden change and looked at you questioningly--shaking your head you simply started walking into the diner.

You heard, but chose to ignore, Eren ask Dom what a dojo was and then Levi ask about his reaction. Dom hesitated a moment before answering, “(f/n) is trained in three martial arts, and takes an advanced weapons class. She’s an expert in pretty much everything from pressure points to swords and impromptu weapons. I learned years ago never...and I mean never go against her. She will put you down in seconds if she wants too.”

You heard three gasps--and pictured their surprise and Levi’s assessing look in your mind--you knew you would have at least Levi ask you to spare as a test of sorts and you were glad for once that you had such a ‘violent’ hobby as your mother had put it. _I might get to spare with Levi...oh hell yes!!_

Two hours later you walked out of the diner, with four very full soldiers following and one still nervous brother who made sure to behave and kept at least one person between the two of you. Filming starts in five days and will only last about a week; naturally your guests were unanimously voted as to play themselves; after much discussion you were also chosen to play Mikasa and Maria would be Sasha. 

Ignoring the others you spoke to Dom as you drove, “I hope the script is good...and I can’t believe they got you to agree to play Jean...which is kind of terrifyingly fitting.”

“It’s a film grad student...I’m sure it’ll at least be decent, certainly can’t be awful...I think he said he had the adaption looked over and revised by a professional screenwriter he knows. Anyway, we need to go the the grocery store tomorrow since we have so many to feed now. Think we should chance taking them?”

“Umm…” You glance at the four in the mirror to see them looking back and forth between you and Dom, “I don’t know. It should be fine...except for Hanji.”

 

“If we go early the place will be practically empty; should be fine that way...I think.”

“So much confidence, Dom. How early are you thinking? Cause I am not waking up at one again...I had to drink like three pots of coffee and still passed out twice.”

“No worries...five should be just fine,” Dom grinned as you groaned slightly, “Still too early?”

“Ugh...no, it’s fine. Make a list of the shit we need so we don’t have to be there for three hours browsing every shelf again.”

“Umm…” you glanced at Armin who smiled nervously, “what are you talking about?”

“Oh. we need to restock the kitchen. Food was running low this morning and with six of us, we might as well get it over with in the morning. Plus, I need to get more cleaning supplies too,” you turned your head to look at Levi as you teased, “and I’m sure Corporal Clean Freak here wouldn’t mind seeing what this world has to offer either.” 

You smiled at the barely contained excitement and gleeful expression on Levi’s face--which he kept turned forward so no one else could see. _You are so going to faint when you see clean freak heaven...all three aisles of it…_

The next morning you walked downstairs grumpily, trying to stay at least somewhat quiet since you and Dom were the only ones up so far, as you marched into the kitchen. _No one should be awake before the sun...that is just wrong on so many levels.Ugh...Dom better have made coffee._

Dom smiled at you as he poured coffee into two mugs on the counter; he added sugar and your favorite mocha creamer to one before pushing it across the counter. You took it silently in both hands, inhaling the rich scent before talking a small sip. 

“You seem a bit more bitter than normal. Trouble sleeping?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t seem to settle down. I’m a little worried about Hanji...you know how she is, and on top of that the B&B is unbooked for the next six months.”

“You know it's always slow this time of year.” Dom refilled his cup before adding, “Do you want to split up the others this time? I’ve got to take the truck so I can pick up a few propane tanks for the grill.”

“Yeah. We’ll have--” You stopped when the kitchen door opened behind you and a very sleepy Levi walked in.

He glanced between the two of you as he took a seat beside you; Dom grinned at him before turning to make a pot of tea. Levi rested his head in his hand as he leaned on the counter, his eyes half closed. _He seems more relaxed than the last few days. I wonder why…_

A few silent minutes passed as Dom finished the tea and handed a cup to Levi, who nodded in thanks. Checking the clock on the wall above the sink you realized it was only four fifteen and that Levi seemed a little concerned, still far more relaxed, but also worried about something.

“Everything alright?”

Levi looked at you as he nodded; after waiting a moment longer you figured he wasn’t going to say anything so you just shrugged as Dom refilled everyone’s mugs. Half an hour later you decided you were going to have to wake up the others. Sending Dom to wake the boys you left Levi at the counter as you headed up to wake Hanji.

By ten after five you had everyone dressed, mostly awake, and heading out the door. Dom walked over to his large navy blue truck and waited for you to decide who was riding in which car, but Levi took care of that for you.

“You three brats are with Dominic. I’ll ride with (f/n).”

Glancing at Levi as he walked to the passenger side door, you shrugged again and waved the others towards Dom. Once they were situated you climbed into your RAV and followed Dom out of the driveway. The drive was peacefully silent as you headed into the city until, about five minutes from the store, Levi broke the silence.

“Is there anything we can do?”

You looked at Levi in confusion for a moment, “About?”

“You said you have no one staying at the place.”

“Oh...you heard?” Levi nodded as you stopped at the light behind Dom, “It’s nothing to worry about. Like Dom said, this time is always slow; it’ll be fine once the travel season starts up again. I have a habit of worrying too much.”

“...You said we’re popular here right?” Levi asked as he looked around the city, his face bathed in orangish-red from the street lights. “Maybe we can help. That friend of yours called us cosplayers...is that common here?”

“Um...I wouldn’t say it’s exactly common, but it is really popular. Why?”

“You could have some sort of party or something for these cosplayers...we could wear our uniforms and--”

“You want us to have a convention at my B&B?”

“If that’s what you call it, then...I guess. But not just inside...the place kind of looks like something from home. We could decorate everything like Wall Rose...or something...I don’t even know what I’m saying.”

Pulling into the parking lot you sat in silence, thinking over the possibilities... _Wall Rose, four of the most popular characters, maybe even a fake titan or two...it could work_

Levi seemed almost embarrassed by his idea as his cheeks turned slightly pink when you looked at him, “You would do that? You realize you’d have people hanging all over you right?”

Levi grimaced, as he watched the others climb out of Dom’s truck, before turning to you again. He nodded slowly, forcing a small smile, “If it helps you, then yes.”

Smiling at him you leaned over suddenly to kiss his cheek, “Thank you, Levi.”

Stepping out of the car you saw Hanji grinning like a lunatic as she stared at you, the other three just seemed beyond confused. Ignoring them, you grabbed Dom’s arm and tugged him ahead of the others as you filled him in on Levi’s genius idea. Dom glanced back at the other man in surprise as the six of you walked through the doors.

Immediately you had to latch onto Hanji’s arm as she tried to dash passed you; pointing at her you made sure she was listening before speaking, “Do not run off Hanji. This place is huge and I do not want to chase you down. Got it?”

Once she nodded you let go of her arm, and only after making sure she wasn’t about to bolt anyway, did you grab a couple of carts. Passing one to Dom you told him to take Hanji and Eren over to the grocery section while you went for the cleaning supplies with Armin and Levi. You also planned on getting more clothes for each of them since they would need more than the two sets you had managed to find...plus you were planning a trip to the beach after the filming.

You stopped an aisle away from your “goal” to smile at Levi despite the early morning, “So...I’m pretty sure you’re gonna want one of everything, but most of them do the exact same thing just with different looks on the bottles.”

Levi stared at you, almost annoyed with the warning, until he followed you around the corner and his eyes widened and he stopped breathing for a moment after seeing the rather overly large display of mops, brooms, and feather dusters. Before you could even so much as laugh, he was already grabbing four different mops and comparing them.

“How do you have so many?”

“They’re mass produced...they make thousands a day to ship worldwide.”

“Worldwide?”

You turned towards Armin who was scanning the shelves in wonder, “Yeah...we’ll grab you some books. I can probably find you a good atlas, too.”

The blonde turned to you with shock filled eyes, “Books? A-are they...are there a lot of them here?”

Tilting your head to one side you spoke to yourself quietly, “Oh yeah...books were banned in that world. Hmmm…” _I should take him to a library!_

“Um...what’s a library?”

“Huh?” _Oops...well there goes that surprise. Way to go me…_ “It’s a building filled with thousands of books of all sorts. I’ll take you sometime, but I’m going to warn you now, you probably will not want to leave.”

Armin practically started bouncing in excitement before jumping when Levi dropped two brooms and four feather dusters into your shopping cart. Stifling a laugh you glanced over your shoulder as the shorter man walked behind you to stare at the various bottles of bleach and disinfectants. You watched a moment as his eyes danced across the shelves, occasionally reaching out to pick up a bottle for closer inspection before setting it back down with a puzzled expression.

“See anything you want?” You teased.

“I have no idea what any of this is…I want all of it.”

“Figured you’d say that. So, let’s see, I need bleach, lysol, glass cleaner…” You listed off each product you tossed them into the cart, explaining what it was used for when Levi asked. You also made sure you grabbed cleaning gloves and handkerchiefs for Levi--including extras for when he would doubtlessly force the others to clean too.

An hour and a half later you had just finished unloading the cars when Eren came running into the kitchen barely stopping in time to avoid crashing into you. Hanji followed him a minute later hopping from one foot to the other.

“Is that a room filled with water?” Eren asked in confusion.

“Huh? Oh, the pool; it’s not heated though, so it’ll be too cold to swim in. If you want though, there’s a really nice hot tub.”

“Hot tub? Can we use it?”

“Sure, I actually got everyone swimwear. Hey, Dom, you wanna join us?”

Dom nodded as he said something about making a “cool drink to go with the hot water”; heading into the living room you found Armin and Levi waiting expectantly--Levi hiding it for the most part of course. After handing everyone their new swimsuits, they ran upstairs to change as you walked back to the kitchen to throw away the tags and shopping bag.

Walking upstairs you remembered that Hanji would probably want something to wear over her bikini so you stopped by Dom’s room to grab one of his over-sized sleep shirts. When you knocked on the door to Hanji’s room you saw the brunette peek out as you handed her the shirt. She gave you a relieved smile as she shut the door; opening your own bedroom door you were shocked to see that it wasn’t empty.

Levi had on the black shorts you had given him as he stood frozen staring at you with his shirt hanging off one arm. The two of you stood there a moment in silence as you felt your cheeks turn crimson; stuttering an apology you quickly turned on your heel and shut the door behind you, leaning against it as you fought to get the image of Levi’s 3DMG scars out of your mind.

Suddenly you felt weightless as you tumbled backwards before pale arms wrapped around you. Tilting your head back slightly you met amused steel gray eyes as you leaned against his chest.

“S-sorry!” You pushed yourself off and ducked past him into the room where you shut the door while he stood smirking at you.

_Why did he have to be in here? Of all the people I could have walked in on it just had to be him. I will never live this down now…_

Fighting back your blush, you hurriedly changed into your favorite bikini and threw a light blue shirt over the top. Walking through the house you headed for the separate pool house where you could hear Hanji’s laughter from your room. 

Dom sat in his usual corner chuckling as the others kept watching the steaming water, cautiously they stepped into the tub and quickly sighed as the water instantly began to relax long tense muscles. As you walked up the tub, however, you saw Levi sit beside Dom leaving you one of two options--either sit on the far side apart from everyone or sit beside Levi.

Glancing at the far side you almost headed for it, until you realized Levi was planning on you doing just that as he sat smirking. _That short little--two can play that game._

Smiling sweetly, you pulled the shirt over your head to reveal the bikini; Levi eyes went wide in surprise as you stepped in to sit right beside him with a smirk. He glanced at the others, who were too fascinated with the hot tub--or in Dom’s case too busy keeping Hanji from messing with the settings--to pay any attention to the two of you.

Levi watched you a moment with an assessing look in his eyes, before they filled with a mischievous glint and he smiled at you. _Levi...just smiled...oh no. What have I started?_

***Meanwhile back in the world of AoT***

 

“You mean not only is Corporal Levi missing, but so are Cadets Jeager and Arlert as well as one of your squad leaders? And you have no idea where they have gone?”

Erwin Smith looked at the incredulous face of the Commander-in-Chief Zackly with the sort of calm detachment that only comes from years of experience with making tough calls in the fight against the titans. They had been unable to find any trace of the four missing soldiers; no one had seen them within the walls--or below--nor had anyone even seen them leave HQ. 

It was as if they no longer existed in the world...lost forever in a way that spared them from the titans but ultimately doomed humanity.

~~

“Mikasa! You have to slow down!” Jean shouted as the black-haired girl flew through the trees recklessly.

Squad Leader Zacharius stood on the branch of a nearby tree overseeing the soldiers’ 3DMG training. He understood the girl’s lack of caution, but knew that unless she got herself under control she would accomplish nothing.

Except of course to cost humanity the only remaining hope it had...the second strongest soldier in the Survey Corps. 

~~

“You think we’ll find them soon?”

Connie looked across the table to Christa who sat leaning against Ymir in the mess hall, “I hope so. Everyone’s starting to get really anxious.”

“They’ve been gone for weeks now...I just hope they’re alright.”

“Um...guys. What is that?” Sasha asked nervously as she pointed out the window across the room.

“What are you talking about? There’s nothing there.”

“Actually…” Everyone turned to look at Bertholdt as he also stared out the window with wide fright-filled eyes. 

Before anyone could ask what he and Sasha saw the room went black...the sun was bright on the other side of the glass, but within the walls of the HQ mess hall everything was pitch black. The young soldiers whispered amongst themselves--except for the potato girl and the bean pole, whose eyes reflected a faint blue light before they slowly closed and both of them faded away.

A few moments later the room filled with light again as the whispering was replaced with the panicked voice of Reiner, “Guys...where are Sasha and Bert?”

**Back in modern era**

Chaos...absolute chaos...that was the only way to explain the last few days. You were about to scream in frustration at the mess that had become your B&B. Levi’s idea was genius...the only bad thing was Hanji’s insistence on helping that ended up with her creating far more work than necessary. 

To make matters worse was that smile from Levi that had been a constant worry in your mind. You knew for a fact that the second you saw it, he was already forming some kind of payback...and you were right. You hadn’t seen much of the man since the preparations for the mini-convention began three days ago, but you were not prepared for what he said as he walked up.

“So, Dom’s been informing me of the things that these pigs around here will be expecting.”

“Oh...you don’t actually have to do any of that, you know. No one is going to force you or anything.”

“That’s what Dominic said too...but I figured what with the little game you started the other day that I could plan something.”

“Um...okay. What did you have in mind?”

Levi smirked in victory as he held out a wig...a very familiar wig. One that you hadn’t used in years, the long black hair had been combed through and you could see the front where you had spent days cutting the bangs just right.

“Is that my FemLevi wig?”

“It is...I decided my turn in our game would be to act out some fanservice at the convention. Some rather...how did Dom say it,” Levi mumbled quietly before a playful tone crept into his voice, “a rather Hitachiin-like performance.”

“Hi...ta...chiin...huh?!” You stared at the raven-haired man a moment before turning on your heel and marching off to find your brother so you could ring his neck.

Twenty minutes later you found Dom walking around the stables where Eren and Armin were helping him build titan silhouettes. The two boys smiled at you as they saw you, but quickly shrunk back as they noticed the look in your eyes, while Dom just grinned knowingly.

“What’s up, (f/n)? Did Levi tell you about his plan?”

“Yes, he did...a very Hitachiin performance, huh?” Dom’s grinned turned into a Cheshire smile as you stopped right in front of him, “What the hell are you trying to do?”

“What ever do you mean? Oh, and before I forget...I sent Hanji up to the guestroom closet.”

Your eyes widened when you realized the only thing in there besides extra pillows--which obviously would not be what she was sent for--was all of the fanart and fanfiction you had collected of the Survey Corps. Something you had planned on making sure none of them ever saw.

Before you snapped back to reality you realized that Dom was gone already, clenching a fist you grumbled as you turned away, “I am going to kill him...I’m taking him to the mat and he will not survive this time...it will be the end of him.”

Walking back towards the main house you left two frightened boys behind, along with a rather terrified brother who had been snickering behind the one finished titan until he heard you. 

Just as you reached the porch you were seized by the shoulder and spun around to come face to face with Hanji who was holding a picture of a shirtless Levi pinning Eren down as he kissed the boy’s neck. 

“(F/n)! What is this? I didn’t know Levi was into Eren like that! When did this happen?”

Snatching the image from the woman’s hand you walked inside with her right on your heel, “It didn’t happen...your famous here remember. People all over the world create what’s called fanart and fanfiction for you guys.”

“Eh? Really? That’s so cool! Is there any of me?”

“Of course...everyone loves the crazy titan scientist. And no I’m not going to show you all of it,” You knew without looking that she had begun pouting, “Look, people pretty much ship you with, I don’t know...half the Survey Corps...same with the other three and Erwin...you get the idea.”

“Ship?”

“Yeah, uh...like ‘I wish these two were a couple’ kind of thing.”

“Oh...who do you ship?”

_I cannot believe she just used the right phrase...I may have made a monster…_

“Um...you’re not going to let me do anything until I tell you, huh?” She nodded excitedly, knowing she had won without even putting up a fight, “Shit...Levi and you, Levi and Eren, Erwin and Armin...Sasha and Connie for obvious reasons and I guess...Annie and Mikasa. Oh, and Jean and Marco...cause if you don’t ship them...there is something seriously wrong with you.”

“Marco? Who’s that?”

“Damn...that’s right, he died before you could meet him…” Hanji frowned slightly, but you waved it off, “I’ll show you sometime. Hell, there’s going to be a Marco cosplayer at the filming so if nothing else you can see him that way.”

Hanji nodded before both of you jumped at the sound of yelling coming from outside. You glanced at each other a moment then turned back towards the door to see what happened. What you found was certainly not what you were expecting…

Armin stood in front of a pile of bodies as the figures tried to get untangled from each other. You could tell one of them was Eren from the messy brown hair, but not the other two. Once Eren was standing again, he turned to face the others before his jaw dropped in shock to mirror Armin’s face.

“Oi! What the hell is going--” Levi yelled as he rounded the corner of the house, “Hoover! Braus! The hell are you two doing?”

“Huh?” You stepped forward to get a better look at the two teenagers, “Sasha and Bertholdt? Seriously! How many more of you brats are going to show up here?”

“Corporal Levi, Sir!” Both teens said as they saluted. Then Bert’s eyes slide nervously towards the ground before snapping back up to stare at Levi. 

“S-sir? Why are you…?”

Sasha glanced at the boy in confusion when she caught sight of you and your very obviously unfamiliar style of clothing. She nudged Bert’s arm with her elbow, “Hey...ever seen clothes like that before?”

Just as Bert began to answer your brother joined the group with a loud, “Yo! It’s Sasha! Hell yes!”

You facepalmed, “Yes, Dom...it’s Sasha. It’s Sasha and Bertholdt to join Hanji, Levi, Eren, and Armin...we now practically have our favorite half of the Survey Corps standing in our front yard. With no idea how they are getting here, how many more are going to appear, or how to send them back. Anything else obvious that you would like to add?”

“Geez...relax (f/n). So what if we don’t know all that shit...let’s just make sure no one gets hurt or anything and that they enjoy the time they have here free from titans or famine.”

“Easy for you say, Dominic. Do you have--”

You had turned towards your brother with a half-raised fist, when suddenly you were staring at Levi instead. He gently grabbed your hand and lowered it back to your side before glancing back at the two new members of this motley bunch.

“Shitty-glasses, you take Jeager and Arlert to show them around.”

Hanji nodded excitedly as she slung an arm around Eren’s shoulders and waved the other three to follow her as she walked around towards the back of the house.

Levi stood still as he continued staring at you, his hand still holding yours loosely, “We’ll need new arrangements with those two now. How about Arlert and Jeager, Dom and Hoover, and Braus with Glasses.”

“That’s fine...wait...what about you?”

He smirked half-heartedly in an attempt to lighten the mood, “I’ll be with you.”

“Huh?”

“Unless that’s a problem?”

“N-no...not a problem at all,” you spoke hurriedly, clearly caught off guard and you could feel yourself blushing.

A few hours later everyone had been told of the sleeping arrangements--with Hanji’s loud laughter and teasing making you almost regret agreeing to Levi’s idea. After dinner, in which Sasha was forcefully kept from eating everything and Dom wisely decided to literally lock up the cabinets and fridge, everyone agreed to call it a night and headed to bed. 

You slowly made your way to your room with Levi following silently until he looked around the room at the navy blue walls and cream colored decor...and the countless piles of paper stacked on the desk filled with notes about both the B&B and your fanfiction stories. He eyed the paper as if plotting on where else they could go that would be more suitable than a desk before glancing back at you.

“All that about this place?”

“Hmm...oh, no. Most of it’s my writing. The stories I come up with about...whatever I can think of, really.”

He nodded before looking towards the large king sized bed, slowly he walked up to it and sat at the very edge as you pulled your pajamas from your dresser. Luckily you always slept in an over-sized t-shirt and loose pants...that at least made this situation a bit less awkward.

“I’m gonna go change. Dom brought your clothes in earlier, “ You say pointing at the stack on your desk chair, “I’ll find a place to put them tomorrow.”

Levi nodded as you walked back out of the door to change. When you returned you made sure to knock and waited for him to tell you to come in, only to find him already tucked into one side of the bed half asleep.

Turning off the lights, you climbed into the other side and had just pulled the blanket up to your chin when you felt the mattress shift and a hand rest on your shoulder. 

“It’ll work out...we’ll find a way back or something.”

“I know...Dom always tells me I need to learn to talk things through when they start bothering me, but I haven’t gotten very good at that yet. There’s no hurry...I enjoy having you guys around, I really do...so don’t let me make you all feel unwelcome. Please...that’s not how I feel at all.”

Levi was silent a moment and you began to worry that you had said something wrong when his hand tightened slightly, “Okay...I’m not very good at it, but...if you need to talk, I’ll listen. Even if I don’t know what your talking about half the time.”

You chuckled slightly, “Thanks, Levi...and who knows, maybe this world is doing you some good. You seem to be better...at talking already…” you finished through a yawn as you began drifting to sleep.

“Tch...shut up, you shitty brat.”

“There’s...the Levi that I...know and love,” you mumbled. Unaware of just what you had said, or the look of surprise on the raven-haired man’s face as he watched you curl up on your side, your hand holding his tightly as he smiled, moving to the center of the bed to wrap an arm around you.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke to the smell of coffee and Dominik looking at you strangely...almost nervously. He shook his head when you began to question him then jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the door. You climbed out of bed in confusion noting that Levi was already gone and that the sun was just beginning to rise. 

“This had better be good, Dom.”

He paused a moment before saying quietly, “it’s not. Hanji and Eren are gone. They disappeared last night.”

“What? Where would they have--” You stopped short when you realized the look on Dominik’s face-a mix of sadness and incredulity, “they went back?”

“We think so...Armin woke up to an odd blue light before noticing that Eren was gone. He’s adamant that he never heard the door open and that Eren wouldn’t have just wandered off. It’s weird though...why would they have come here just to disappear again so soon?”

“You think they’ll all go back soon?” You asked as you led your brother downstairs.

“Maybe...in a way I hope so. They don’t belong here...the longer they stay the more likely it is they’ll get stuck here.”

You nodded as you stepped off the last stair and found the soldiers standing together in confusion and worry--though you did notice Levi looked even more relaxed without Hanji around. The raven looked over his shoulder at the sound of your footsteps then back at Sasha as she tried to comfort Armin. 

“Ok so...Hanji and Eren went back to your world. So why did you four stay here?”

Levi glared like you were an idiot who just grew a second head, but Armin spoke quietly, “I imagine there’s something we were supposed to do. Something that they already accomplished.”

Dominik looked at the blonde, “like what? Go grocery shopping?”

Sasha and Bertholdt glanced at each other before Levi answered, “Obviously not. They must have learned something and were no longer needed here.”

Armin nodded, “Exactly, I’m just not sure what that is.”

Everyone stared at each other in bewilderment as they tried to figure out what their “mission” in this world could be. It wasn’t until you glanced at the new arrivals that you realized something.

“Hanji got to learn of new technology...and Eren got to see a world without titans,” Armin glanced up quickly, his eyes lighting up as you thought aloud. “I told Armin that I would take him to a library...where I was planning on showing him a map of the world and get him books on strategy. Levi so far only got better cleaning products, but-”

“-but he also met you...someone that might be able to match him and Mikasa in fighting skill.” 

You chuckled at Armin’s words, “if he was just here to meet me then why is he still here?”

“Because he hasn’t seen you fight yet. You might match him...but we aren’t sure yet.”

The room fell silent a moment before Dominik spoke slowly, “So we need to show Levi was (f/n) is capable of before he can go back? And Armin just needs books on war and the world? Then what about Sasha and Bertholdt?”

You sighed heavily as you realized the only thing Sasha could possibly need is more food--which would definitely not be the reason for her to be here. Bertholdt--well, he could be here to see what the world could be if he didn’t keep kicking holes into humanity’s defensive walls, but you didn’t think that would be the reason. 

 

“You know...three or four people vanish at the same time and come back talking about a titan free world and people will think they’re crazy. But maybe they’ll start listening if two more later vanish too and come back saying the same things.”

You looked at Armin then smiled, “You might be onto something there...you said that you were sleeping and woke up here,right? What about you two?”

Bertholdt thought a moment before he spoke, “We were in the mess hall with Connie, Reiner, Christa, and Ymir.”

You beamed, “that has to be it! It makes sense afterall.”

Dominik hesitated-eyes showing uncertainty-before nodding once, “okay then. We’ll have to assume that’s true. Now...let’s begin Operation: Getting Home.”

Turns the operation was a little trickier to get started than your brother had anticipated. Sasha began the delay by following Dominik into the kitchen and quickly discovering how much food was available. She insisted the Dominik let her eat the bread she found, but Dominik convinced her to wait and let him show her what this world really had to offer. 

What followed was a feast large enough to feed the entire Corps and then some. You and Levi both just stared at the amount of food spread across the table before looking back at the equally full kitchen with a look of disbelief.  
“Why? Dominik...just...why?” 

Your brother watched you as Sasha began taking bites of everything within reach followed by the Armin and Bertholdt. Dominik glanced at Sasha silently, his head cocked to the side as if that answered your question. Regretfully you admitted that the look of sheer bliss on the girl’s face was in fact all you needed to agree with Dominik’s decision.

Later that day, after Dominik agreed to keep the others at home and clean the massive amount of dishes, you took Armin and Levi to the library. You thought Levi would have insisted on staying to supervise the cleaning and was surprised to find him stubbornly refusing to look at the mess as he followed you out of the door. 

Armin rode in the backseat trying to contain his excitement as you explained that the books were available to everyone and that he could take as many as he wanted back to your house with him. He seemed shocked to hear that the books weren’t locked away inside, but able to be taken by anyone that wanted them. 

When you opened the door to the library Armin froze a moment as he tried to take in the vast number of books lined up on row after row of shelves. Suddenly he glanced at you before walking hurriedly away into a random aisle, fingers running along the spines lovingly. You smiled at his reaction--glad that you had made sure he saw so many books-and was surprised to see that Levi was smiling slightly as well.

“Anything you want to look for?”

Levi glanced up at you then back at Armin as he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight, “No.”

You raised a brow at the short man and his equally short answer, “Something bothering you?”

“Just...why you?” Levi asked quietly as you both walked aimlessly around the shelves, “Even if it was because you’re a good fighter. Why you?”

“I don’t know. There are tons of people that are stronger and better skilled than me. But not many that have my skills and my knowledge of your world. Probably fewer with my own unique set of coincidences.” 

Levi glanced at you in confusion as you caught up with Armin who was staring wide-eyed into a book of military weapons throughout history. When he put it back on the shelf and continued down the aisle you made sure to grab the book and tuck it under an arm before answering the corporal.

“Think about it...I knew who you guys were, all about your world, the threats you face...hell, I have a friend named Maria and a B&B called Magnolia’s. It would have been odd for you not to show up in my house,” you chuckled as continued following Armin, occasionally picking up a book that he set aside. 

A couple hours later you arrived back home with twenty-seven books for Armin, most of which were on basic world geography or history of war machinery and weapons, though you made sure he had a couple on war tactics as well. 

As the two walked up towards the house they watched Dominik come outside and head straight for you followed by Sasha and Bertholdt, both of which looked very nervous. You slowed as Dominik continued marching your way, his eyes showing determination and acceptance. 

“Dom...what are you thinking?”

“Time to see if we can finish the operation.”

Dominik ignored your puzzled stare as he stopped three feet away, his stance wide and carefully balanced with his weight on his back leg as he raised his fists. You raised a brow when you realized he meant to fight you, but smiled slightly as you removed your jacket and dropped it to the ground carelessly. By now you noticed the others stop to watch in surprise, Levi simply watching in bored intrigue. 

You waited, hands at your sides, fingerly flexing slowly in anticipation; you shifted your weight onto the balls of your feet as you moved one further back with your knees bent ever so slightly. Dominik recognized what you were doing and refused to so much as twitch a muscle, knowing that the second he did you would have him on his back. After a tense minute of neither one of you moving, you saw movement from the corner of your eye.

You reacted before you were even fully aware of the threat, ducking down under the fist that swung at your right temple before swinging your own fist into the ribcage of your attacker. A low groan told you that the strike landed as your eyes followed the black shirt up to pale skin and finally stopped as your eyes met surprised gray. Before you could say anything to Levi, Dominik chose to attack with a kick to your thigh. 

Your leg was pushed sideways from the force, destroying your balance as your limb was taken out from underneath you. You fell onto your side and allowed the momentum to pull your legs over your head as you bent your knees and curved your back. The move allowed you to roll back over your left shoulder to your knees, tossing your hair out of your eyes you looked up at the two men who stood ready to continue the joint attack. 

You smirked at the look of surprise on Levi’s face as you stood, but the smile vanished as Dominik lashed out with a kick aimed at your knee. _Playing for real are we brother?_

You spun on your right foot, raising your left leg as you did to kick Dominik in the small of the back, propelling him forward passed you. You glanced at Levi, noting that he hadn’t moved yet, then continued spinning to face Dom again. He stumbled to a stop and tried to turn in time to block, but you were too quick as your forearm rammed into the side of his neck just hard enough to stun him a moment and knock him to his knees. 

You felt bad for him a moment as you realized you struck with a little more force than intended, but couldn’t dwell on it as you sensed danger just in time to turn and raise your arm. Levi’s fist struck your arm as you continued raising your arm forcing the punch to go over your head while you hooked your leg around his knee. Pulling his leg forward you followed him to the ground as he landed on his back with you on top of him your blocking arm now pressed gently, but firmly, along his throat. 

You listened for movement, but heard nothing over the sound the heavy breathing and the quiet gasps from the cadets watching. A moment later you tensed as Dominik stood, but relaxed you saw his open hand drop into your line of sight and Levi smiling at you in pleasant surprise. Grabbing your brother’s hand he pulled you to your feet and you reached down to Levi--half expecting him to ignore it. 

He grabbed your hand though and as you pulled him up, the cadets rushing over to join you, your vision blacked out and you felt yourself fall to the ground. In the distance you heard more bodies hit the ground and Dominik’s surprised voice, “What the actual hell?”

A moment later you blinked surprised to find yourself face first in the dirt, and not the grass that you had been fighting on a moment ago. Standing you found Levi and the others standing beside you with looks of relief and pity on their faces. 

Levi turned, eyes widening when you saw you, “(f/n)? Why are you here?”

You glanced around in confusion and found yourself standing in the middle of a familiar courtyard. One you saw countless times watching Attack on Titan...the Survey Corps Headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Worst author ever right here. I hope you haven’t forgotten me! (cause I only temporarily “forgot” you…*awkward, embarrassed smile*)

Levi grabbed your hand and as you pulled him up, the cadets rushing over to join you, your vision blacked out and you felt yourself fall to the ground. In the distance, you heard more bodies hit the ground and Dominik’s surprised voice, “What the actual hell?” 

A moment later, you blinked, surprised to find yourself face first in the dirt and not the grass that you had been fighting on a moment ago. Standing, you found Levi and the others beside you with looks of relief and pity on their faces. 

Levi turned, eyes widening when he saw you, “(f/n)? Why are you here?” 

You glanced around in confusion and found yourself standing in the middle of a familiar courtyard. One you saw countless times watching Attack on Titan...the Survey Corps Headquarters. 

“No idea. I’m just as confused as everyone else. Are we...at your headquarters?”

Levi stepped in front of you, seeming even more relaxed now. “Familiar territory.”

“For you maybe...me? I’ve only seen this on TV, remember?”

He eyed you with a look that screamed ‘sarcasm coming’ as he waved the cadets forward, “guess that means you better stick close, huh (f/n)?”

As soon as your little group walked closer to the far entrance to Headquarters, Hanji came running up to you, “Levy! You’re finally back too! Everyone was so worried that you were still missing. Oh...and they won’t believe me!”

“Did you really expect them too Hanji?” You asked as you continued following Levi who was ignoring the woman.

“(F/n)! What...How...Why?”

Also ignoring the woman, you focused instead on Eren and Mikasa as they ran towards you. You glanced at Armin as he smiled, clearly relieved to be back among his friends and home world. Not far behind them, Erwin and Mike came walking outside with what looked like the rest of the Survey Corps right behind them. 

Bertholdt and Sasha glanced over to you and your brother before breaking off to rejoin the cadets and their barrage of questions. Levi slowed a bit as Erwin neared so that you were just barely behind him. 

“Levi…” Erwin’s voice showed relief, but his eyes moved quickly over the shorter man’s shoulder to look at the two strangers. He scanned the clothing the two of you wore with a raised brow, “What exactly happened, Levi?”

“Tch...how should I know? Hanji should have told you already. There’s no way shitty-glasses would have kept quiet this long.”

Erwin nodded slowly, but didn’t look happy, “She mentioned repeatedly being in a world without titans. A place filled with strange technology and whatever a cosplay is. She isn’t making any sense, so I’m asking you. What exactly happened?”

Silence fell as Levi considered how to answer and you glanced over at the creepy feeling of people watching you and saw the crowd of soldiers. The other cadets had pulled Sasha and Bert into the middle of their group and had turned back to stare at the strangers as Erwin questioned Levi. 

You could see Reiner’s appraising look, Christa’s puzzlement, Jean’s shock...the full soldiers didn’t look much better, but you got the distinct feeling that their confusion was also hiding varying degrees of distrust. As if you had taken the others hostage and only returned them now to get something.

You spoke under your breath, “I’m getting the impression that I’m definitely not welcome here.”

Your voice must have been louder than you thought because Commander Erwin looked at you with a smile, “You’ll have to forgive us if we seem a bit hostile. Until now, we were afraid that we would have to accept humanity’s fate. Without Levi and Eren, we don’t pose much of a threat to the titans.”

You nodded, “Not to mention needing Eren’s ke…” Levi turned suddenly, his glare stopping your words immediately. 

“Not here, (f/n).”

“Huh? Why?” Before you even finished that one simple word you realized what you had been saying. You glanced at the already uncertain crowd and imagined them hearing you speak like you knew them and all their plans, “Oh.”

Levi nodded slightly, “stay here. Try to get yourselves adjusted to being here.” His words were innocent enough, but the tone was that of someone enjoying the role reversal. “Erwin, let’s talk privately. You don’t have to worry about them. They’re the reason we were able to come back.”

Erwin took Levi at his word and led the raven away quietly, tapping on Hanji’s shoulder as he passed to make her tag along. And just like that, you were left standing in the middle of a very large group of soldiers that seemed ready to attack at a moment’s notice. A couple minutes later, Mike walked into the courtyard and ordered the soldiers to disperse. 

The cadets, however, remained where they were. Taking a deep breath you smiled at the teens, “so...I’m (f/n).”

No one said anything until Armin finally walked up to you. The blonde stood to your right and faced the other cadets, “guys, she’s okay. Really. She’s a friend, right Eren?”

“Yeah. (F/n) helped us out when we woke up somewhere weird.”

Most of them relaxed slightly after that, apparently content to accept the words of their fellow soldiers and friends. Reiner still seemed a little uneasy, until Bert nudged him and nodded his head towards you with a smile. 

Connie suddenly beamed and jumped forward, “Well...if they say you’re okay. Then I guess you’re okay...but what are you wearing? It’s really weird.”

Looking at Connie a moment in confusion, you suddenly glanced down and realized that you had been wearing your (favorite anime) t-shirt. 

Before you could try to explain, you noticed movement out of the corner of your eye. Small, but coming closer fast. You reacted without thinking, arm raising instinctively to catch the rock hurtling towards the side of your head. Your fingers closed around it a few inches from your cheekbone. 

Without noticing the surprised stares of the cadets, you turned to face the person who threw the stone, a certain black-haired corporal of course. 

“What the actual hell, Levi!”

The man chuckled under his breath as the the soldiers within earshot turned to you in shock, “good to see your reflexes are just as sharp in this world. Let’s go. Erwin wants to talk to you.”

You shrugged as you dropped the rock to the ground and started towards Levi. You could hear the cadets following a moment later, but glared at Levi as you neared him, “Watch it, shorty. Next time I won’t stop with just pinning you to the ground with an arm across your throat.”

Levi looked up at you, eyes bright with amusement, “Next time? You’d best hope I don’t go on easy on you.”

You laughed at the idea of Levi going easy on you then noticed that he had also laughed quietly as he turned to guide you into HQ. The walk to Erwin’s office was quiet after that, Levi careful of soldiers going about their duties in case they overheard something they shouldn’t. 

As you approached a heavy wooden door you could hear Hanji’s loud voice on the other side. Levi didn’t bother knocking as he pushed the door open and stepped aside to close it behind you. 

Erwin sat rigid, yet somehow relaxed, behind his desk. He smiled as you stopped a foot from the desk and waited, “It seems Hanji was telling the truth.”

“I told you! (F/n), can you believe he doubted me?” Hanji pouted as you answered with a simple nod. 

The commander raised a hand to his mouth, trying to cover a grin. He wasn’t fast enough to keep Hanji from catching sight of it though. “They also claim that you know a few things about this world. Things that could help us finally win this war against the titans.”

You considered the anime that had consumed your life. You had no idea what point of the story this world is currently in. Did they know about Annie? What about the other shifters? Questions raced through your mind as Erwin simply waited. 

Finally you took a deep breath, “Maybe? If you can give me a few days to hear about what’s been going on in the last few weeks. Then maybe I can figure out how much I know about it? I’m really not sure how else I can answer right now. I won’t say I can for sure help...not yet. But I can say that if I know something useful, I’ll let you know.”

Erwin watched you silently, eyes focused on yours to the point of it becoming uncomfortable by the time you finished speaking. The room remained silent a minute later, the only sound the occasional tap of a heel as Hanji shifted her weight from foot to foot.

Finally, Erwin closed his eyes and nodded, “very well then. I’ll leave you in Levi’s care until you are able to determine what information you may have to share with us.”

You smiled, but your mind was filled with that smile Levi had given you a few days ago as your “game” started. _Great...in Levi’s care. I hope he’s forgotten about our game._

You glanced at the corporal and noticed the corner of his mouth was raised, ever-so-slighlty, _of course he hasn’t...shit._


End file.
